


Monster

by Frommywindow34



Category: Harley Merlin series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deception, F/M, Finch needs multiple hugs and to get out of this mess, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Missions, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Slavery, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frommywindow34/pseuds/Frommywindow34
Summary: Finch Merlin is tired of being Erebus's servant, doing his dirty work to find the gateway of Atlantis. He just wanted to be free, to not have to worry about being attacked if he stepped out his door, to be able to live and do the things he wanted. He wanted to be with the woman he loved, even if he knew it could never happen and she didn't love him back...Finch wanted to live. Was that too much to ask for? He was desperate and so when a certain slimy weasel came and offered Finch a loophole... He couldn't resist. If only he knew that letting Davin help him was far worse then anything he'd had to endure before.
Relationships: Finch Merlin/Davin Doncaster, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, I won't make this long. This is based off of the Harley Merlin series, I personally love those books! So feel free to read them and things will make sense here, I'll warn you it's a pretty big series. I'm currently on book 15 or 16 and it's about Finch and his life now which is what this is based off of. In the books some people have different powers (fire, water, telekinesis, shapeshifting etc) and there are so many different types of powers, some normal and some rare. So I can't really explain what the plots about because it's long and intricate and you should just read the books. Have no fear if you don't want to read the books though because I'll try and write everything in a way that makes sense to everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew against my strawberry blond hair, I heard shoes shuffling impatiently behind me and I rolled my eyes. I crouched down and took out the handy magic chalk I'd stolen, I started to draw a rough door shape on the ground. I scraped the chalk along the ground outside of Melody's house, unfortunately we couldn't do it from in there because of all the magic protocols to keep everyone safe. It was a great safe haven from Erebus, Davin and any others that had me on their hit list but for traveling through chalk doors it was slightly annoying. I whispered the aperi si ostium spell and watched as the edges of the chalk door fizzled into a real door. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open, looking back at an excited Melody, anxious Luke and the plaid wonder stroking his beast of a pet. I jumped through the door and thanks to its weird magic I landed on the ground in the Alton Waterhouse room in the coven. Melody's house was back in San Jose, California was Pretty far from the SDC. Chalk doors were like magical loophole gateways between any place on earth, very handy for us since we needed to travel a lot. I heard the others jump in behind me and I shut the door and watched the chalk door evaporate and disappear.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet your sister! I've heard so much about her and it would be such an honour to meet her! Of course it will be great to meet your friends too Finch!" Melody chirped excitedly,

Luke stood next to her, ever on guard. I suppose he was her official guard but he could do with being a little less uptight. He was more than a guard now, he was our friend that had reluctantly agreed to help me with finding Atlantis because it had been where they were going too. Melody was safe too, we would all protect her if it came down to it. I watched Melody look up at Luke and prattle off facts about the SDC coven she had in her mind palace. Melody was the librarian, a magical that had endless amounts of knowledge from past librarians stored in her mind. It was the reason her parents made Luke her guard in the first place. Librarians were very valuable and could be used for the wrong reasons, like how my mother killed the last librarian Odette, just to get a very ancient spell. Luke looked down at Melody with a love sick expression, he had fallen for Melody hard. He could never be with her though because of chaos rules that librarians were forbidden to love. I really felt for the guy, especially since I knew what he was going through.

"Come on, follow me. I think I know where Harley and the Muppet babies are."  
"Muppet babies?" Nash asked,  
"It's what I call Harley's friend group, well I guess they're mine too. But anyway, we dont have long before we have to get back." I reminded everyone,  
I walked out and saw the halls empty. Ah, the luxury of a night visit. Recently it didn't matter if it was day or night, we'd be up at any time and catching a few hours sleep here and there. It was hard to sleep with everything going on in my plate.  
"Finch? What are you doing here?" I heard my sister ask as I turned the corner,  
A grin split my face and a matching one grew on hers, she ran up to me and we hugged each other tight. Man, it had been too long since I'd seen her. I heard Luke clear his throat and I sighed, couldn't a guy hug his only sister when he could be facing death soon? Apparently not.  
"Oh my goodness it's so wonderful to finally meet you! I'm Melody Winchester and this is Luke Prescott! I've heard so much about you from Finch-"  
"Not that much!" I protested,  
"-and I can't wait to meet everyone else!" Melody finished with a squeal,  
"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harley." She smiled,  
"This is Nash Calvert, he's the one that gave us a bit of his blood to help find the gateway to Atlantis. We got into a bit of a spat with Davin and bonded over our mutual hate for him. Nash is gonna tag along with us and help us finish that asswipe off once and for all!" I growled,  
"Nice to meet you too, if you don't mind can we meet with the others soon. We're in a bit of a rush." Nash asked politely,

Ah, the charm of Canadians. Too bad Ryann's boyfriend was just the perfect, sweet, charming, Canadian boyfriend that I'd never be. Harley nodded and set off down the hall, we followed behind her. I watched Melody look around in awe, she sure loved anything historic and full of culture. Huntress, Nash's familiar, padded obediently beside him as we walked. We came to an office that Harley opened and walked into, inside was wonder boy writing some sort of form. He looked up when we came in and smiled, clearly a bit bewildered to see three strangers and a snow white husky. Wade stood up nonetheless and introduced himself to the others. With introductions out of the way, Harley went to round up the rest of the troops. We all decided to meet in the Alton Waterhouse room, our usual meeting place. We all arrived and I grimaced when I saw Santana's nasty little beast pet slithering by her ankles. I swear the snake narrowed it's eyes at me as it shot forward and tried to bite my foot. I shrieked as everyone burst out laughing at me.

"How's things going bud?" Dylan asked with a pat on my back that felt like it dismantled my lungs,  
"Oh you know, life threatening interrogations, Davin run ins, child of chaos shit. Just a normal day." I joked,  
Dylan gave me a sympathetic look and hugged Tatyana close to him. It was funny that everyone in the Muppet babies had fallen in love with each other. Dylan and Tatyana, Astrid and Garrett, Santana and Raffe, even my sister had delivered a sucker punch announcement of her and wonder boys engagement. Speaking of love interests...  
"Sorry I had to leave earlier, Adam was really worried about me and I had to go back." Ryann smiled softly,  
My heart fluttered, her smile was so beautiful.  
"Yeah, did Ted Bundy commit another act?" I joked, my default move,  
Ryann frowned. "Why do you always call Adam some sort of serial killer? Honestly I'm sure if you two got to know each other you'd be great!"  
Highly unlikely. Think of positives Finch, think of positives...

"Alright, let's get down to business, can you update us on everything that's happened guys?" Harley said getting serious.  
"When Me and Santana talked to the storyteller, one of the oldest living djinns left, she told us that no one had escaped servitude from Erebus... no one except one person who found a loophole." Raffle told everyone,  
"Davin." Santana grit out with slitted eyes,  
"He has a special amulet that was gifted to him by a djinn when he saved their life, an amulet that gave him the ability to resurrect himself. Because death is the only way out of a child of chaos's deal, he managed to cheat death itself. If we can find and hunt down Davin, we can take the amulet off him and kill the greasy worm ourselves. Then I might have a chance of escaping servitude myself." I finished,  
"...That's your plan? Finch, Davin is at his most powerful, every time he's been killed he bounces right back! He's attacked us with deadly hexes that we've barely survived from. I don't think facing him is a good idea." Nash worried,  
"Well, we'll be prepared this time. We can have backup and have our own hexes ready. This time it'll be different because we know how to kill Davin, we find that amulet, it's lights out for Davin. No comebacks, no resurrections, gone forever." I insisted,  
"Are you sure about this?" Harley asked softly as she took my hand,  
"We all know Davin, he's crazy powerful. We'll be with you in this." Wade comforted,  
"No, I'm sorry. I've already dragged Ryann, Melody, Luke and Nash into this. If you guys get involved then you'll be on Erebus's hit list too. I came to you guys for supplies, backup in case we need it and to know what's going on. You deserve that much." I sighed,

The room lapsed into silence, none of us were keen on my plan. They were acting like I had a choice about this when really I didn't! If I didn't get that amulet then I was toast. I'd be stuck working for Erebus until I hit the bucket. I didn't wanna die, heck, who did? This could be our only chance, I really needed everyone's support though.  
"I don't like this plan," Astrid spoke. "But if you're doing this then you should be as prepared as possible. I'll set you all up with comms so you can all talk to each other at any point. I'll be monitoring the building you find Davin in and the streets, let you know if anythings coming your way."  
I sent Astrid a grateful smile, she understood the stakes on this. I looked at the others to see their decision.  
"Of course we're with you mi amigo." Santana smirked,  
"Yeah, anything you need Finch. We'll find some illegal way to get it." Garrett chuckled before coughing sheepishly when Astrid sent him a disapproving look.  
"We'll try and do everything as legal as possible." Tatyana put in with an eye roll,  
"So, we're a Go?" I asked hopefully,  
"We're a Go!" Melody confirmed.


End file.
